To continue and expand meritorious research projects in the areas of vision, biomaterials and the biologic response to viral infection and toxic materials, a state of the art JOEL Transmission Electron Microscope having excellent resolution at magnifications of 125,000-250,000 X is requested. The ophthalmology investigations will provide a morphological basis for the comprehension of the physiological, pharmacological, and toxicological effects caused by exogenous and endogenous compounds, such as surfactants, phototoxic compounds, preservatives, and drugs, on the corneal epithelium and endothelium. Additionally a more complete understanding of the morphology and biochemistry of drug effects on the tissues of the anterior uvea of the eye and the locus of these effects will be sought with the result being a better understanding of the mode of action of drugs and disease processes which will lead to improved or new treatment modalities, symptom alleviation, and possibly prevention of ocular disease. Dental research projects will focus on the relationship between herpes simplex virus infection and environmental chemical contaminants in tissue culture to determina any cofactor role in malignant transformation of cells. New and improved methods to treat bony defects of the face will be explored using titanium implants, demineralized bone powder, and transplanted osteogenic cells. The perimucosal seal surrounding implanted biomaterials in replacement of lost teeth will be examined and delivery of agents to treat periodontal disease as well as eye and oral viral infection with iontophoresis will be explored. Additional studies will focus on various dental restorative materials so as to provide more cost effective and esthetically pleasing tooth replacement of lasting value.